


The Potter Plan

by ereshai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Cliche, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Meddling, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oblivious, Secret Relationship, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years after the defeat of the Dark Lord, Lucius Malfoy comes up with a Plan to redeem the Malfoy name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potter Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cedelede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedelede/gifts).



> Written for [HD Cliche Fest 2015](http://hd-cliche.livejournal.com/). I chose 2 cliches - pretend relationship and matchmaking/meddling/scheming friends/family.  
> Many thanks to [oft-goes-awry](http://oft-goes-awry.tumblr.com/) for beta services and feedback.  
> The blame for this goes to mercedelede's [prompt](http://mercedelede.tumblr.com/post/121287675079/i-would-love-to-read-a-fic-in-which-lucius). It wormed its way into my brain, forcing me to sign up for another writing commitment while I was in the middle of writing two Big Bang stories, and then finish it well before my post date, which is unheard of - I always write right up to my deadlines. Always.

**Day 1**

Lucius Malfoy folded his morning paper and set it beside his plate. Narcissa raised a delicate brow at the unaccustomed action but did not enquire. Draco was stabbing absently at his food and hadn’t noticed. His manners really had become appalling of late. Lucius cleared his throat.

Draco looked up and raised his own brow at the sight of the newspaper on the table. That was his mother in him, impassive in the face of life’s minor vagaries.

“I wish to speak with you about your relationship with Harry Potter, Draco,” Lucius began and Draco’s perfect posture went rigid. “Well done, my boy.”

“Father?” Draco flicked a glance at his mother. Narcissa took a sip of her tea and regarded them both with interest. Lucius had discussed his plan with her previously and he proceeded knowing he had her full support. Draco’s confusion was understandable, of course. After all, Lucius had made his less-than-glowing sentiments regarding the Savior of the Wizarding world very clear on several occasions.  He hastened to explain this change of heart.

“It has been several years since the regrettable incident with the Dark Lord.” He ignored Draco’s incredulous wince. Perhaps he was understating the matter, but there was nothing to be gained by lamenting over past decisions, no matter how ill-advised they had turned out to be. They had paid for them most dearly. “It’s time to bring the family name out of this shameful obscurity and regain our rightful place in society.”

“I see.” Draco looked down at his plate and back up again. “And how does Potter come into it?”

“He can apparently do no wrong. Your friendship with him will open doors for us. To associate with us will be to associate with _him_. If we handle this correctly, the Malfoy name will be one of power and influence again within two generations.”

Draco fiddled with his fork. “I wouldn’t call it a friendship, precisely. We’ve spent some time together in the course of our work and thus far we’ve managed not to kill each other.”

“Then you must seek to spend more time with him, outside of your work, Draco. For the good of the family.” Lucius’ voice became stern. He would not allow a childhood tiff to interfere with his plans.

“This will be a wonderful opportunity for you, Draco,” Narcissa interjected sweetly. “I do worry that you haven’t been going out with your friends recently. You shouldn’t spend all your time working or moldering at home with only us for company. Do you find Harry Potter so objectionable?”

“No,” Draco said without elaborating. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were pink. Lucius knew that regrettable show of emotion came from the Malfoy side. The Malfoy temper was difficult to contain in the best of circumstances. Draco’s mastery of it would come with age, as his had.

Draco stood from the table. “I must be off. Mother, Father.” He nodded at each of them in turn. “I’ll do my best to see Potter socially, but I make no promises. He’s known for his stubbornness.”

“I’m well aware of his intractability, Draco. I don’t expect immediate results.” Lucius could play a long game; he’d done it before. He knew how to gradually nudge pieces where he wanted them to be on the game board.

“Just be your charming self, darling,” Narcissa said with a sharp smile. “I’m sure you’ll have Mr. Potter eating out of your hand in no time.”

Draco scowled at her for no reason Lucius could determine. He turned abruptly and left the room. They heard a faint pop when he Disapparated just outside the door.

“Excellently done, my dear. Well begun.”

“Indeed, Lucius. I believe Draco will play his part even better than we could expect.”

Narcissa smiled and returned to her meal. Lucius picked up his paper, satisfied. Well begun, indeed.

**Day 37**

Draco stumbled out of the fireplace and into the receiving room.

“Draco!” Lucius exclaimed. His son was looking distinctly less put together than he had been when he’d left for the evening. His robes were hanging open, showing his previously pristine white shirt to be untucked and hopelessly wrinkled. His hair was mussed and there was a small bruise blooming on the side of his neck.

“Father.” Draco straightened and licked his lips. They were slightly swollen. “How was your evening?”

“Adequate, as expected.” The Plan had finally borne fruit – an invitation to a minor Ministry function had arrived by owl the day before. An insulting lack of advance notice, to be sure, and Lucius had deigned to show his face for an equally insulting length of time. Narcissa had declined to attend; it wouldn’t do to look too eager. There were sure to be future invitations that were more worthy of her attention. “Were you not out with Potter again tonight?”

Draco gave a slow nod. “I was.”

“What was the cause of your row?” Lucius waved a hand at Draco, indicating his disheveled appearance. “It seemed you’d been getting along so well.”

“Ha- Potter and I haven’t had a fight, Father,” Draco said as he tried to put himself to rights.

“I hope you haven’t been brawling. So common.”

“There was a bit of unpleasantness. We dealt with it.” Draco pulled his robes closed. “I’m going to bed, with your permission. I have an early appointment.”

Lucius nodded. “Very well. Good night. We can discuss this further at breakfast.”

Draco nodded and swiftly left the room. Lucius allowed himself a moment of victory. There was nothing like fighting a common enemy to cement a friendship. Things were going very well.

**Day 70**

“I believe it’s time to adjust our plans, Draco,” Lucius announced over breakfast. He held a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ ; his more reputable financial newspaper lay neglected next to his plate.

“Plans, Father?” Draco said absently. He crumbled his muffin and pressed his fork into the resulting crumbs.

“I refer to the rehabilitation of the family name through your friendship with Potter.”

Draco muttered under his breath regarding Potter and what he could do with his friendship. Lucius chose to ignore it; Malfoys did not mutter at the breakfast table, or any other time, but he was willing to make allowances for the stress Draco was under.

“I’m aware of your preference for the company of men.” Draco looked up and Lucius continued. “It seems Potter has the same preferences.”

Lucius sent the paper across the table with a wave of his hand.

**BOY WHO LIVED.**

**SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD.**

**LOVER OF MEN?**

Below the lurid headlines, a photograph showed Potter in a club full of scantily clad men. Potter was in a similar state of undress and he was dancing scandalously close to a slim young man. It was a tasteless display, but it confirmed the headline to be more than a rumor. One simply could not trust the _Prophet’s_ accuracy anymore. Why, they had reported Draco and Potter’s relationship as a romantic one only a fortnight ago. Draco had sensibly distanced himself after that; however, he and Potter had not spent any time together since then – a minor obstacle which Lucius was confident could be easily overcome.

Draco gripped his fork so tightly it almost bent in his fist. “So it seems,” was his only comment on the subject.

“I realize he isn’t your ‘type’, but I would like you to set that aside and seduce the man.” Draco began to cough. Lucius allowed him a moment to collect himself before he continued. “It’s a risk, but I believe the rewards of a carefully managed romantic relationship with Potter will outweigh the drawbacks.”

“Assuming I do lower myself to attempt such a relationship, who’s to say Potter will be interested in _me_?” Draco asked carefully. He went back to playing with the crumbs on his plate.

“How could he not? You are obviously far superior to any of his other prospects. And if you will notice, his dance partner in the photograph does happen to be blond.”

Draco glared at the offending picture. “Yes,” he said shortly.

Lucius wished Narcissa was present. She was always able to help Draco see sense. However, her reconciliation with her odd sister, Andromeda, was going well and the two women were currently enjoying a short holiday with Andromeda’s young grandson. Their time spent together satisfied Narcissa’s longing for grandchildren of her own, which was obviously not possible until after this whole Potter situation had been seen through to a satisfactory ending.

“I realize this is a lot to ask of you,” Lucius began, but stopped when Draco’s hand went to his left forearm. “If you feel it’s too much,” he said hesitantly, “or there is no possibility of success, we shall continue with the friendship scheme.”

Draco gave him a startled look. “Thank you, Father. I’d like some time to consider before I give you my decision.” His gaze went back to the newspaper with its vulgar photo and he set his jaw. “Potter would be lucky to have me, as a friend _or_ a lover.”

“Indeed.” He was suddenly sure of Draco’s decision and he had to hold back a smile. The Plan was back on the path to success.

**Day 161**

Lucius surveyed the table with a critical eye. The house elves had outdone themselves with the formal place settings, though he doubted Potter would recognize or appreciate the gesture.

He went out into the hall where Narcissa was fussing over the fall of Draco’s robes.

“…he finally persuaded you, darling. I did wonder if we would ever have the honor of his presence in our home,” Narcissa was saying as Lucius approached them.

“Father,” Draco said with a nod.

“It is certainly past time Potter made a visit to your family, Draco,” Lucius said. “With his upbringing, I suppose he cannot be expected to know such things.”

“None of that, my dear,” Narcissa scolded him gently. “Remember your plan.” She gave Draco a significant look.

“He’ll be here soon,” Draco said. The receiving chime sounded, signaling the arrival of their guest, followed by a knock at the front door.

“How very…Muggle of him,” Lucius said stiffly. Draco turned on his heel and went into the drawing room, obviously overcome by Potter’s gaucheness.

“Behave, Lucius, this was your idea,” Narcissa said sharply as she took his arm to follow Draco.

Lucius sighed. “You’re right, my love. Draco shouldn’t be the only one who must endure his company. I shall endeavor to be polite.”

Potter was shown in soon after. To Lucius’ surprise, he was dressed appropriately for the occasion. Draco greeted him first, taking his hand and pressing a brief kiss to his cheek, which Potter returned. It was perfectly acceptable, and yet the gesture grated on Lucius. It was possible he was being irrational. Potter was the means to his family’s redemption, after all; Lucius would do well to give him the benefit of the doubt. It didn’t mean he had to actually like the man. He accepted Potter’s offered hand graciously.

The four of them managed an awkwardly polite conversation until dinner was announced. Narcissa quickly claimed Potter as her escort and Lucius took the opportunity to have a quiet word with Draco.

“Potter isn’t as hopeless as I’d feared,” he said, ready to commiserate, but Draco only smiled.

“No, Father. I do enjoy spending time with him.”

“A silver lining, to be sure. The Plan is proceeding very well, I feel. Your mother and I are receiving more and more invitations from those in high positions in society and at the Ministry.”

“Excellent.” Draco started to leave, but Lucius stopped him.

“I’m very proud of you, son, and I want to you know there is an end in sight.”

Draco frowned. “What have you done, Father?”

“Why, nothing. I simply wanted to reassure you that as soon as I can arrange the most advantageous marriage for you, you may begin subtly encouraging Potter to leave you.”

“I see.”

“It wouldn’t do for you to break things off with him, of course. A heart-broken, bitter Savior would undo all your months of hard work. I’m afraid you must be the heart-broken lover in this affair.” Lucius smiled, inviting Draco to share the joke.

“You’re absolutely correct, Father. I couldn’t possibly break up with him. Thank you for pointing that out.” Draco held out his hand, indicating the door. “Shall we dine? Mother and Ha- Potter will be wondering what’s keeping us.”

Intense pride for his son welled up and Lucius put a hand on his shoulder. “I meant what I said, Draco. I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you, Father.” Draco patted his hand and they left to join Narcissa and Potter for what was sure to be an awkward meal.

**Day 365**

Lucius sat frozen in his chair. His carefully thought out Plan, Draco’s sacrifices – all for nothing.

“Would you repeat that, please, Draco? I may have misheard you,” Lucius said faintly. He heartily wished it was just a simple misunderstanding. Had Draco really…

“Harry and I are to be married, Father,” Draco said calmly, as if he hadn’t just shattered all of Lucius’ hopes for the future to pieces.

“This is wonderful news, Draco,” Narcissa exclaimed, much to his surprise. “I must owl Andromeda. I assume Harry will want Teddy to be part of the ceremony?”

“We haven’t discussed the actual ceremony yet, Mother,” Draco told her, his gaze fixed on Lucius’ face.

“It seems your father needs some time to adjust. Speak with him, Draco. I’m sure he’ll understand if you explain it properly.” Narcissa rose and embraced Draco. “I’m very happy for you, darling.”

Narcissa laid a comforting hand on Lucius’ shoulder and bent to kiss his head. “All will be well. You’ll see.” She left the room, leaving father and son alone.

“Why are you both calling him by his given name?” Lucius said plaintively, clutching at the first detail his chaotic brain threw at him.

“It seemed appropriate after all this time. It would hardly do to call my husband by his surname.” Draco moved to sit closer, as if his proximity would make his case for him.

“Marriage to Potter was never part of the Plan,” Lucius ground out between his clenched teeth. He had been very clear about their goals. All Draco had had to do was follow instructions.

“He proposed, Father. We both agreed that he had to be the one to end the relationship.” Lucius had nothing to say to that. Draco continued, “There was no way to refuse without bringing about the ‘heart-broken, bitter Savior’ you wanted me to avoid.”

“A long engagement, then. That will give you time to change Potter’s mind. An engagement can be broken easily enough.” Yes, Lucius thought with relief, there was still a chance to salvage something from this catastrophe. If done correctly, a broken engagement could make Draco look very sympathetic to potential fathers-in-law.

“No, Father. I have agreed to marry Potter and I intend to go through with it.”

“Draco, the purpose of all of this-“

“The key to redeeming the family name lies with Potter. Breaking it off with him will only sink us into obscurity again.”

“The _purpose_ was to attract the right sort of family and cement the alliance through marriage. Two generations to regain our power and influence, Draco, remember? It must be managed carefully.”

“Two generations? I mean to do it now, Father.” Draco stood and went to the window. It could only be for effect – it was too dark to see anything, and even during the day, the view wasn’t as fine as the one they’d had from the Manor.

“I hope you enjoy it, for the Malfoy name will end with you!” Lucius spared a thought for Narcissa’s disappointment when she realized there would be no grandchildren. His own disappointment was palpable.

“Is that what worries you, Father?” Draco turned to face him. “There will be children; Harry and I have discussed this.”

“How…the bloodline…” Lucius could not understand how it could be done.

“Harry and I will have children and they will be Malfoys. Let that be enough, Father.”

“Do you understand what you are doing? Tying yourself to a man you hate for the rest of your lives?” Malfoys didn’t divorce, although there had been a many times great-uncle no one ever spoke of. If it came down to it, Lucius was prepared to support Draco through such a thing. It would be far preferable to avoid the possibility entirely, however.

Draco approached him and took his hand. “I don’t hate Harry. If it helps, think of it as something similar to the marriage you wanted to arrange. There are no guarantees I would have done more than tolerate whatever woman you chose for me.”

“I see you’ve made up your mind. Is there nothing I can say to make you reconsider?”

“Nothing, Father. Now, I’m off to see Mother before she plans the whole wedding without me.”

Lucius waved him away, too sunk in his own despair to protest further. Draco seemed to have an answer for everything, but Lucius could only feel a sense of impending doom. This would not end well.

**Day 1378**

Lucius gazed down at the baby in his arms. She was perfect, as was her twin sister, who was currently being fussed over by Narcissa. Granted, their hair was dark, but hadn’t Draco’s hair been dark as a newborn? It would likely lighten as his had done. It was too soon to determine the color of their eyes. Lucius decided their hair and eye color ultimately did not matter – the children were perfect. They were Malfoys; he could feel their connection to the family’s magic, just as he had with Draco.

Lucius was already mentally preparing the legal documentation that would require the girls’ future spouses to take their last name – Malfoy heirs needed to retain the Malfoy name, regardless of gender. Legally they were  _Potter_ -Malfoys, but one couldn’t have everything. It would take more than two generations to shake off the Potter appellation, if it could even be done.

Potter was at least tolerable; Lucius had long since resigned himself to his presence in their lives. It wasn’t as if he was required to be intimate with him, unlike poor Draco. The real misfortune was the unavoidable contact with Potter’s two cronies. The Granger-Weasleys had also come to see the children, and they’d brought their repellent spawn with them.

The red-headed creature was stumbling about Lucius’ legs, grabbing his robes with undoubtedly sticky hands and babbling nonsensically. He tried to nudge it away with his foot without losing his balance. If this continued, he might even be forced to sit down in Potter’s home, a social nicety he’d managed to avoid for years. Weasley finally took notice of his child and came to collect it, much to Lucius’ relief. Potter and his friends were much more palatable one at a time and at a distance; enduring them as a group took great strength of will. He could tolerate them for the sake of the children, however; it wouldn’t do for them to grow up in a family at odds with one another. Lucius would not be the one to disturb the carefully maintained peace between them. Let them do their worst.

This resolve was sorely tested when Potter sat beside Draco and began to  _cuddle_  him in front of everyone, as if they were Weasleys. Draco gave no sign of discomfort, however.  _Tolerance_ , Lucius reminded himself. Draco was his own man; he could decide what he could bear. Lucius was more concerned with Potter’s refusal to consult a Naming Seer for the girls. He shuddered to think of the sort of names the poor dears would be saddled with if Potter had a hand in choosing them.

Lucius looked around at his family and Potter. It struck him that this had been made possible only through love. The combination of complex spellwork and Muggle medical methods required for two wizards to conceive a child of their own demanded a deep commitment. The delicate nature of the pregnancy had required constant monitoring of their chosen surrogate; Draco and Potter were both required to stabilize the conflicting magical energies throughout the entire ordeal. It had been worth it; Lucius and Narcissa held the proof of that.

Yes, Draco’s deep and abiding love for the family name was evident. Look at what he had gone through just to redeem their reputation. Lucius’ Plan may not have turned out precisely as expected, but this outcome was more than acceptable.

**Author's Note:**

> I snuck in a stealth cliche - secret relationship - as an added bonus.


End file.
